


Can't Fight the Moonlight

by Kayleigh_jade1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh_jade1991/pseuds/Kayleigh_jade1991
Summary: Being the only female saiyan to reach maturity since the destruction of planet Vegeta Bra Briefs is rather surprised when she starts to experience some changes. The male saiyans are being drawn towards her which is also a surprise to them. With all this taking place at a surprise birthday party the last thing any of the Z fighters need is any more surprises. Unfortunately for them a party isn't complete until someone crashes it and this party crasher has murderous intents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story I've changed the date of Bra's birth to between the Cell and Buu saga, I'm also disregarding GT but will be including some events from Super. This is my first story so be gentle with me!

Bulma was hard at work in the Capsule Corporation labs working on her newest invention that would make them millions, yet again. While she enjoyed the perks that came with being the richest woman on Earth it did keep her extremely busy. So busy that it had been several years since she had last seen all of her friends and she missed them dearly. She saw Chi-Chi and Videl fairly regular when they would meet up for coffee and share stories that nobody else would understand, with them all being human mothers to part alien children. Getting nowhere with her invention due to her lack of focus Bulma placed it to one side and decided to start work on something else. She was going to throw a huge party and invite everyone, and she had the perfect occasion. Her daughter Bra was turning 21 in a matter of months. A 21st is a big birthday so it also gave her the excuse to go all out. Plus her daughter would love it, having inherited a lot of her own personality traits such as a love of parties, socialising and shopping. She had also inherited her brains. Bra had gone away to university at the age of only 14 and had gained herself several degrees and a few PHD’s, keeping her too busy to come home for more than a few days at a time and even then very rarely. So it would basically be a double celebration, as her daughter was done with studying and was moving home to come work at Capsule Corporation full time.  
That settled it a giant birthday and welcome home party it was. Now to get planning before her daughter got home, she wanted it to be a surprise and it’s rather hard to hide things from a genius. Bulma would know being one herself.

0o0o0o0o0o

Trunks was sat on a table in the bar waiting for his best friend to arrive.  
“Hey Goten, over here.” He called when he finally spotted the mass of black hair come through the doors.  
“Trunks, hey how are you? It’s been a while”  
“I’m good. Works keeping me plenty busy, especially now mom has started to give more control of the company to me. At least Bra is home soon and coming to work at the company so she can help with the workload. Speaking of Bra you are coming to her birthday party right? Mom has gone all out and she’s expecting everyone to be there. I’m sure you remember how scary my mom is when she is angry”  
Goten and Trunks both laughed remembering being on the receiving end of Bulma’s famous anger on more than one occasion throughout the years.  
“Yeah of course I’m coming it sounds amazing. I can’t believe your mom has hired out an entire Hawaiian resort for it, although she did hire a cruise liner for her birthday that one year so I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised. My mom wants us all to be there too, she’s even making my dad come back from whatever planet it is he’s off training on this time.”  
“It will be good to see everyone all together again, even if it is for my annoying little sister’s birthday. It’s been far too long since we have all got together.”  
“Well she’s not so little anymore considering she’s turning 21 soon. I think the last time I saw her she was only about 14. Right before she went off to College.”  
“I know. It will be good to have her back to be honest. I’ve barely seen her since then either, she would only come back for holidays every once in a while and then she would be shut up in her room studying all the time. She’s like this weird combination of my Mom and Dad where she’s got my mom’s brains and my dad’s need to be the best.”  
This earned a laugh from Goten. Everybody knew how determined Vegeta was to be the best and surpass his own father Goku.  
“Anyway to change the subject, how are you and Paris?” Trunks asked.  
Paris was Goten’s girlfriend of almost four years. She was a beautiful brunette that came from a wealthy family, although nowhere near as wealthy as the Briefs family. She was sweet, kind and a bit of an air head if he were to be honest. He wasn’t the sharpest knife in the box himself but compared to Pairs he was Einstein. He had been completely infatuated when they had first met and things had progressed quickly from dating to moving in together. Now while he still loved her he was finding their relationship more difficult and they argued a lot more. He put that down to the fact that they were proper grown-ups now with bills to pay and due to her being ditzy the responsibility always seemed to fall to him. It also didn’t help that they were different species and he couldn’t even talk to her about it, knowing she wouldn’t understand.  
“Things are good.” Goten replied with uncertainty in his voice.  
“You don’t sound too sure about that. What’s up?”  
“I don’t know it’s been a bit difficult lately. My mom still can’t stand her which makes family occasions super awkward. It’s been four years, you think she would have warmed up a bit by now. Gohan tells me not to worry and that she didn’t like Videl at first, and now they are really close. It’s not the same though, Mom didn’t like Videl at first because of her worrying about Gohan getting distracted from his studies, nothing to do with Videl as a person. Whereas with Paris it’s very much her personality Mom doesn’t like. Also Paris keeps dropping hints about getting married and starting a family and I’m not sure if I’m ready for that. We’ve been arguing quite a bit recently. Then there’s the extra frustration of her being a human and me not. Do you ever struggle with it?”  
“What do you mean by frustration exactly?” Goten blushed in response which gave Trunks a pretty good idea what he meant. “Oh you’re talking about sex right?”  
Goten nodded and replied. “We don’t have a bad sex life, it’s just recently I have to spend so much time holding myself back so I don’t hurt her that we barely do it anymore. I don’t know what it is, I’ve never had a problem with controlling myself during sex before, and we all know I was no saint when it came to women before I met her” Trunks snorted. That was an understatement. Goten had never really had a girlfriend before Paris, preferring to date several women at once and getting through them pretty quickly. Trunks on the other hand had met Mai while they were still children and friendship had eventually turned to romance as they grew older.  
“I’ve never really had that problem with Mai at least not after the first few times. So it’s a recent thing?”  
“Yeah, I’ve slept with Paris enough times to know her limits. It’s like my inner Saiyan starts coming out during sex and he doesn’t want to hold back.”  
Trunks raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was as much a Saiyan as Goten and he had never experienced anything like that, his inner Saiyan usually reserved itself for battles. “Maybe you should talk to my Dad, he is the resident expert on all things Saiyan.”  
“You want me to talk to Vegeta about my sex life?”  
They both cracked up laughing as they imagined the Prince of Saiyans face at being confronted with that kind of question. Their amusement lasted for several minutes with Trunks doing a pretty accurate impression of his father’s trademark scowl that had them both howling again. Eventually they calmed down enough to change the subject.  
“So anyway how’s training going?” Goten asked. The subject of training kept them busy for the rest of their night ending with them making plans to spar soon. 

0o0o0o0o

Vegeta was driving to the airport. The woman and the boy were both busy with work so it was up to him to go and pick up his daughter. He pretended to be annoyed, claiming that he would never surpass Kakarot if he couldn’t train in peace, but truthfully he was excited to see his little girl and spend some time with her. He parked the car and walked inside, scowling at any pathetic human who dared to look upon him.  
Her flight had landed so he stood amongst the rest of the people in the arrivals area, looking for that shock of blue hair. He finally spotted her and felt himself swell with pride as he looked upon his daughter. She looked so beautiful and grown up, like the Princess she was. He could also sense that she was a lot stronger which surprised him as he had never particularly encouraged her to train, letting her pursue academics instead in a way he hadn’t allowed his son. He had given her some training, not wanting his daughter to be completely defenceless, but beyond flying and manipulating ki she had never seemed particularly interested. Bra walked up to him with a huge smile on her face and threw her arms around him. Vegeta stiffened in her embrace before returning the hug half-heartedly, still not being comfortable expressing emotions in public, although he had a soft spot for his daughter and would try for her.  
Vegeta pulled away from the embrace and nodded his head in greeting. “You’ve grown stronger.”  
Bra rolled her eyes. “Hello to you too Dad. Yeah well I didn’t have a whole gang of Z fighters to protect me at college so I thought I would train myself up a bit and then I found myself enjoying it so I carried on. It was a good way to relieve my stress. I even built myself a gravity room from mom’s original plans and added a whole bunch of upgrades. I can have a look at yours when we get home if you would like?” she replied whilst they walked to the car. Thankfully she had capsulated her many suitcases and boxes of possessions so they wouldn’t have to mess about trying to fit them all in. It really was handy technology.  
“So it would seem your Saiyan instincts are becoming more pronounced. I suppose that’s not too surprising considering you have almost reached maturity.” Not only had her power level increased dramatically since he had seen her last there were also marked differences in her appearance that made her look more Saiyan, rather than a younger version of his wife.  
Bra blushed “Dad I’m 20 years old I’m not a little girl anymore!”  
“I know that and as a human you may have reached full maturity but not as a Saiyan, that generally happens at the age of 21. As a race we grow slower but we stay in our prime for longer.”  
“Ok well thanks for the biology lesson but can we go and eat now, I’m starving!”  
Vegeta nodded and started driving towards a restaurant he remembered she used to enjoy. They arrived after a few minutes and went inside to get a table and proceeded to order one of everything from the menu, shocking the staff. They ate whilst Bra told Vegeta all about the upgrades she had made to the gravity room, with most of it being technological and going over his head, even though he often listened to Bulma making similar speeches. All he knew is that it was stronger and could withstand higher gravity and it would help him over take Kakarot. It was good to be married to and the father of geniuses.

0o0oo0o0o

They arrived back at Capsule Corporation shortly after her father had settled the bill in the restaurant. It was a good thing that they were the richest people on Earth with how much they spent on food to feed the three Saiyans. Bra looked up at the house and smiled. She was home.  
It had been several years since the last time she had been here, being kept busy with her overwhelming work load. She opened the front door and was immediately greeted with a face full of blue hair as her mother pulled her into an enthusiastic hug.  
“Hi Mom.”  
She heard laughter and then a familiar voice. “Mom I think you are crushing her, which is really saying something about the force of your hug considering she is half Saiyan.”  
Managing to untangle herself from her mother she looked up at her older brother. “Trunks” she breathed out as she threw herself into his arms hugging him tight.  
“It’s good to see you too little sister.”  
Bra looked around at her family as her father closed the door behind him and started to tear up. “I’ve missed you all so much.”  
She knew her father well enough to know that he wouldn’t appreciate the waterworks, plus seeing her cry would only start her mother off which would make her cry more, it would a never ending cycle. Wanting to avoid that scenario she quickly pulled herself together.  
“We’ve all missed you too” her mother said while pulling her in for another hug. Trunks nodded his head in agreement. “Haven’t we Vegeta?” she asked while pointedly looking at her father. He replied by folding his arms and letting out an ‘hmph’ sound which she knew meant that he had indeed missed her. Apparently satisfied with that answer her mother stepped back keeping a hold of her arms, taking in her appearance fully. “I can’t believe how beautiful and grown up you look. Now let’s go unpack your room, we can have a good catch up while we do it.  
Her room didn’t take too long to unpack between the two of them with her mother’s organisation skills and her own Saiyan strength and speed. Once the furniture was arranged in a way she was happy with they started work on the closet. This took a lot longer. She loved fashion and owned a lot of clothes which would have taken long enough to organise on their own, without her mother wanting to look at every item of clothing, every pair of shoes and each accessory at the same time.  
They had covered a lot of topics while they had been working. They covered fashion, her time at college, her mother’s work, inventions they had been working on and the latest gossip. Eventually the topic that Bra had been hoping to avoid, but knowing it wouldn’t be possible with her mother, came up. One of Bulma’s favourite topics, boys. Bra had enjoyed the attention of boys when she had been younger but had grown out of it as she had aged, preferring to concentrate on her studies and more recently her training.  
“So have you dated any nice boys recently? A beautiful and smart girl like you must be getting asked out all the time. I know I was when I was your age.”  
Her mother was right, she was stunningly beautiful. When she had been a child she had looked like a carbon copy of her mother, with nothing of Vegeta in her features. Thankfully that had changed as she had grown older, particularly over the past few years. It wasn’t that it was a bad thing looking like her mother, Bulma Briefs was a famed beauty, but that it was a bit weird to have people look at her and only see Bulma. She had even caught Yamcha staring at her wistfully once, no doubt remembering how happy he had been when her mother had been younger and there had been no Vegeta on the scene.  
She still had her mother’s long blue hair and big blue eyes, although they had both darkened over the years due to her Saiyan heritage, leaving her with dark blue hair and eyes opposed to her mother’s light shades. She also had her father’s sharp bone structure, giving her the sort of cheek bones that would make a super model weep with jealousy. She had full pouty lips and the sort of nose people would pick out of a catalogue in a plastic surgeons office. Her Saiyan heritage also provided her with skin that was always lightly tanned and that never had any blemishes. The best part of being a Saiyan though was the body. She had inherited her father’s short stature but she was strong and slim, without having to put hours in at the gym like her mother. She wasn’t without curves though, which she had seemed to get from her grandmother whose picture had been on every teenage boys wall when she was younger. She turned heads and dropped jaws wherever she went, and that was before people knew that she was the heiress to the most successful company in the world and was a genius in her own right.  
Although all of that made her extremely desirable it also made her very intimidating to a lot of men, with a lot of the ones who would come and talk to her being more interested in being Bra Briefs’ boyfriend than actually getting to know her as a person. People often thought that they knew who she was from a few articles they had read about her in the press, with very few of them being anything close to the truth due to the fact she had stayed out of the public eye since she went away for college. Part of the reason she had gone to college the other side of the world, other than because it was the best school, was to try and get a fresh start but she couldn’t escape her name no matter where she went.  
“No not really. I’ve been on a few dates but nothing serious since James” she replied.  
“But you guys broke up two years ago!” her mother exclaimed.  
“I know. I’ve just been so busy with college and it’s not like I can meet anyone there. I started when I was 14 so everyone is a lot older than I am.”  
“I suppose that’s true, I was younger than everyone when I went to college too. Well now you are home you will have plenty of time to meet someone” her mother said, looking excited by the prospect. Even as a happily married lady of over twenty years she was still boy crazy and apparently trying to live vicariously through her daughter.  
Bra laughed “Shouldn’t you be more concerned with me concentrating on work with you being my boss and all? Besides I’m not sure dad will feel the same, he’s a little overprotective as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”  
“I’m not at all concerned about work, I know how committed you are. Anyway I may be your boss but first and foremost I’m your mother and I want to see you happy. Your brother is still head over heels in love with Mai and I want you to have that too. If you were to meet someone I would take care of your father, don’t worry about that. I don’t know why he worries so much, you’re half Saiyan and stronger than basically all the men on the planet, it’s not like you can’t take care of yourself.”  
Bra only nodded in return, not wanting to point out to her mother why her being stronger than all but a handful of men was a problem.  
Shortly after that conversation was concluded her mother went to go and sort out dinner for three hungry Saiyans. After her mother had left she turned on her phone, having left it turned off after her flight, and checked her emails. Not finding anything that needed her immediate attention she composed a text message to Marron, her oldest and best friend. ‘Hey Mar I’m officially back. I miss you! Fancy meeting for coffee tomorrow?’  
She received an almost instantaneous reply, Marron was never far from her phone. Bra guessed that when your mother was basically half robot that a love of technology was pretty much born into you. Marron was very excited about meeting up and they messaged back and forth for a while to arrange the details. She couldn’t wait to see her friend for a catch up. They messaged regularly and spoke on the phone when they could but between work, college and time differences it wasn’t very often. Happy with how her day was going so far she set off in the direction of her brother’s bedroom, sensing that’s where he currently was.  
When she got there she knocked on the door waiting to be invited in before stepping inside. “Hi Bra, what’s up?” her brother asked as she closed the door behind her.  
“I’ve not spent any time with you yet so I wanted to come and chat before dinner. That’s if you aren’t busy?”  
“No I’m not. That sounds good, take a seat” he said while gesturing for her to sit at the foot of his bed.  
“So” she said “mom mentioned that you and Mai are still madly in love.”  
“Yeah we’re very happy. She’s excited that you are back. She wants to spend some time with you and I would appreciate it if the two of you could bond considering” he paused.  
“Considering what?” Bra asked.  
“Can you keep a secret?”  
“Of course.”  
“Well you know that we have been together for a long time, and I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I’m going to ask her to marry me.”  
“Oh my Kami! That’s amazing Trunks I’m so excited for you. Have you told Mom and Dad?”  
“Thanks I’m excited too, providing she says yes anyway.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous of course she will.”  
“I’ve not told mom and dad yet. I was thinking of doing it tonight while we are all together if you don’t mind? Wouldn’t want to steal your spotlight on your first night home.”  
“Of course I don’t mind. I’m not a spoiled bratty child anymore. Well I’m still spoilt but hopefully not a brat” she joked. She and Trunks both laughed remembering some of her more extreme childhood tantrums.  
“So I’m the first to know then?” she asked “I feel honoured.”  
“Well I’ve told you and I’ve also spoke to Goten about it.”  
Bra’s heart skipped a beat and she mentally kicked herself for being affected by the sound of his name. She was an adult now and not a teenager with her first crush, which coincidentally Goten had been for her.  
“Oh and how is Goten?” she asked. Trunks laughed and shook his head, he had been the only person other than Marron who had known about her crush. She was her father’s daughter and was good at hiding emotion but as her brother Trunks knew her better than most, and so she couldn’t hide things from him.  
“He’s good. He’s still working at Hercule’s dojo teaching martial arts, he actually got a big promotion a while ago and he runs the place now. He’s still dating Paris, they moved in together a while ago so it’s pretty serious.”  
She was happy for him. She had never met Paris, with her being away at college when they had met, but she could only assume that the girl who had captured Goten’s interest for more than a month must be pretty special. She hadn’t seen him in years and was over her crush by now. Or at least she was mostly over it.  
“I’m glad he’s doing well for himself. Anyway how’s work?” she asked wanting to change the subject.  
That subject carried them until the time they were called down to dinner where a feast awaited.  
After eating Trunks announced his news gaining shock and excitement from their mother and very little reaction from their father.  
“I also have something to announce” Bulma said after they had finished toasting Trunks’ news. “For your birthday next week Bra we are taking a family holiday to Hawaii.”  
“All four of us?” Bra asked with a questioning glance in her dad’s direction. Vegeta never went places with them as a family.  
“Yes all of us” Bulma replied. “It’s not every day that our baby girl turns 21.”  
“That’s amazing, thank you. We have to go shopping Mom!” She was so excited, it had been a long time since she had taken a vacation.  
She made plans with her mother to go shopping later on in the week. Her mother was probably more excited than she was, practically bouncing out her chair as she told Bra all about the luxury resort they were staying at. Trunks seemed pleased as well claiming that he could do with a break from work and that their mother had been working him like a slave driver, earning him a glare from Bulma that even as a 27 year old warrior had him as scared as a little boy. Her father on the other hand had already excused himself and shortly after the sounds of the gravity room powering up could be heard. Her father had been on Earth for over 30 years but he still struggled with being around humans, so she knew how big a deal it was that he was willing to do this for her birthday and it meant a lot.  
She excused herself not long after to go and put on her work out clothes, planning to run for a while to tire herself out. Time differences were a bitch. What she really wanted was to be able to train, it was the only thing that truly exhausted her. Vegeta had never encouraged her to train though and as he was already occupying the gravity room it left her with few choices.  
She made her way into the garden and stretched out her muscles before beginning to do laps. The Capsule Corp grounds were large but nowhere near large enough to tire out a Saiyan. The gravity room was still running with her father inside as she passed. Knowing he would likely be in there for several more hours and that she would be unable to sleep until she was physically tired, she abandoned her run and knocked on the door to the gravity room.

0o0o0o0o

Vegeta heard the knocking and was going to ignore it until he sensed that it was his daughter outside, and not the woman coming to talk to him about some party detail that he didn’t care about. He powered the gravity room down from 500 times the earth’s gravity and opened the door.  
“What?” he asked her.  
“I just wanted to say thank you for agreeing to come with us. I know you would rather stay here and train but it means a lot to me that you would come.”  
He merely nodded in return, although he was pleased to know that he had made his daughter happy.  
“You might even be able to find somewhere secluded to train and get Trunks to spar with you.”  
“The boy has grown lazy and weak. He spends too much time with his woman or Kakarot’s brat.”  
“Well maybe I can train with you, how about starting now?” She asked sounding excited by the prospect.  
“No.”  
“Why not? I’m as much a Saiyan as Trunks. I’m more of a Saiyan than Pan and I know that Goku trains her. Do you really want your daughter to be weaker than a quarter Saiyan Son offspring?”  
He knew she was manipulating him but when she put her request like that he couldn’t say no and she knew it. His daughter was a Saiyan princess and he wouldn’t have her being outclassed by some quarter third class warrior, especially one related to Kakarot.  
“Ok I will train you” he said.  
“Really?” Bra asked in what he knew was feigned surprise. She had known she had won the argument as soon as she brought up his rival.  
“Yes. Your mother won’t be happy about it but you are already training. If you are going to fight you are representing the Vegeta bloodline and I won’t have you going into this half-heartedly.”  
Bra nodded and stepped further into the room.  
“Thanks daddy” she said with a smile on her face.  
He trained her for several hours, surprised at how strong she had gotten. The increase in her ki that he had felt earlier had apparently been just the tip of the iceberg. Unlike the rest of the Saiyans she had never been in battle or even sparred with anyone else to hone her technique making her achievements even more impressive. She wasn’t as strong as her brother but what she lacked in strength she made up for in speed and tactical thinking. She thought things through and picked up on his techniques fairly quickly allowing her to stay several moves ahead. Apparently her big brain wasn’t only useful in regards to technology. He could have easily ended the fight in seconds, the only person who could compete with him was Kakarot as they had both attained the form of Super Saiyan God. He kept it going though, going easy on her which was something he had never done with his son. Even though it wasn’t much of a workout he was enjoying training his daughter. He loved her dearly but they had never had anything in common, the way she did with Bulma and their love of inventing, so it was nice to have this. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.  
By the time he called an end to their training session Bra was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She was exhausted and bruised but she never once complained. He was proud of her.  
“You did well today Bra” he told her. “If you keep working like that we can start on some more difficult techniques.”  
“Thank you father. So does that mean you will keep training me?”  
“Yes I will. Now get some rest. I expect you back here at the same time tomorrow.”  
Vegeta smirked to himself. It was good to have his princess back.


	2. Chapter 2

Bra woke up to the sound of her alarm. She had been so tired after training with her father the previous day that she had fallen straight into bed and slept, even with her body clock still in another time zone.   
She got up and showered the previous days exertion off of her skin and hair, having been too tired to do so the night before. Once she was clean she got out of the shower and dried herself off, a saiyan perk being that she had a higher body temperature and so dried quickly. She grabbed an outfit from her closet, threw her hair in a ponytail and applied her makeup, happy with her appearance she grabbed her bag and a jacket and went downstairs to the kitchen.   
Trunks had stayed at Mai's apartment and had gone straight to work from there and her mother was already hard at work in the laboratory, leaving just her and her father in the house. Vegeta was sat at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee, it was quite jarring sometimes to witness the prince of saiyans doing something so human and normal.   
"Good morning father" Bra greeted as she gathered a small feast for her breakfast.   
Vegeta inclined his head in greeting and continued reading his newspaper. Once he was finished and Bra was done with breakfast he turned his interest to his daughter.  
"How did you sleep?" He asked.  
"I slept well. I was so drained after our training session."  
Vegeta nodded "I expect to see you for training again tonight. If I'm going to train you it will be done properly."   
"Ok father. I'm going to meet Marron now but I will be back later."  
Vegeta merely nodded again. He was a man of few words.  
Bra grabbed her things and the keys to one of the Capsule Corporation cars, calling a goodbye to her dad, and headed to go meet her best friend. 

0o0o0o0o0o

She arrived at the coffee shop she was meeting Marron in and capsulated the car, placing it in her bag. She loved Capsule Corp cars as you never had to look for a parking space, saving a lot of time and effort. Walking into the coffee shop she immediately spotted the familiar blond and rushed over, unable to contain her excitement. When Marron looked up and saw her friend she let out a little squeal of excitement and threw her arms around the blue haired girl whilst jumping up and down.   
"It's so good to see you Mar! You look amazing!"   
Marron had finally let her go and they both sat down with huge smiles plastered on their faces.   
"Me!" Marron exclaimed "What about you. I barely recognised you when you first walked in, you look ridiculously hot."   
Bra laughed and thanked her friend excusing herself to place her coffee order. Once she had her drink in hand she returned to their table still beaming. She really had missed her friend. She'd had such little free time at college and with the age difference between her and everyone else she didn't really have any friends. The few she did have couldn't really relate to her, with them not knowing that her father was from another planet.   
"So tell me everything I've missed then."   
Marron spoke to her for the next half an hour, barely pausing for breath, filling her in on everything that had happened in her life since Bra had left all those years ago.   
"And I haven't even told you the best bit" Marron exclaimed. "I'm in love! I know I've said guys have been the one before but this time it's true. We are even talking about moving in together."  
"Congratulations. So who is this guy?"  
"Well that's the crazy part. Do you remember Uub that Goku went to train?" Bra nodded her head, yes she did remember, it was hard to forget that there was a reincarnate of Buu walking around. She and Marron had both been born a few years before the evil alien had surfaced to destroy the Earth and all the people on it, some of the earliest memories she had were of her mother’s distress when she had learned that Vegeta had sacrificed himself to save them. She would never forget anything to do with him.  
"Well he moved to the area a while ago and well we started spending more and more time together and now here we are."  
She smiled at her friend. It was hard to feel anything but happy for her when she looked so deliriously happy. Some jealousy managed to slip its way in though. First her brother and now Mar, it was like everyone around her was loved up and taking big steps and here she was, with the most romance in her life being the cheesy romance novels she sometimes read.   
"So what about you, any special men in your life?" There it was the dreaded question that seemed to keep popping up.  
"No unfortunately not, unless you count Ben and Jerry."   
Marron giggled. "Come on B you are ridiculously hot and clever and rich! How is it the most meaningful relationship you have going for you is with a tub of cookie dough ice cream."   
Bra sighed. If there was anybody she could talk to about her worries it was Marron. "I think I'm doomed to be alone forever."   
"What? Why would you say that?" marron asked concerned. The previous light-hearted conversation was quickly turning serious.  
"Because it's true, it’s so difficult Mar. I don't want to sound like an ungrateful brat but most guys are too intimidated to talk to me and the ones who aren't seem to only want to use me for my family name or my body, they don't care about my mind. The only guy I've ever truly liked was James and that ended badly, partly because I could never tell him the truth about what I am without sending him running for the hills. How do you even bring that up in conversation! 'Would you like to come home with me and meet my family? Oh and by the way my fathers an alien who once tried to destroy the planet.' I’m not sure how well that would go down."  
"Oh B."  
"And on top of that I'm way stronger than any of the human men on earth. I want someone who makes me feel safe. It’s difficult enough when I'm constantly worrying about even hugging a guy too tight and accidentally breaking his spine, let alone having a fulfilling sex life." By this point Bra had tears in her eyes after finally saying out loud what had been on her mind for a long time.   
"I'm going to tell you something Mar that I've never told another living soul. When James and I first got together I had never really done anything with a guy. I really liked him though so after a while we decided to take the next step and have sex, and well everything was going ok until-" she took a deep breath, willing herself to say the next words without dying of embarrassment "we couldn't do it.” Marron cocked her head to the side in confusion. Knowing that she would have to explain further Bra blushed bright red. Turning away from her friend, so she wouldn’t have to see the look on her face once she realised, she rushed the next part out. “His human penis couldn't break my stupidly strong saiyan hymen. It was so awkward." She turned to look back at Marron who was looking stunned. “We broke up pretty soon after that” Bra said. “I couldn’t tell him the real reason.”  
Marron looked upset for her "B I'm so sorry I didn't realise how difficult this was for you. I guess I kind of thought with all the saiyan guys and there human wives and girlfriends you would be fine. Have you thought about speaking to your brother or your dad? Maybe they could give you some advice even though it is different for you."   
"Oh Kami no I could never. I think my father would rather blow himself up again than listen to my sex problems, and my brother wouldn’t be much better. Times like these I wish Pan were older so we could share experiences as female saiyans, even if we are very different people. At least the guys have each other."   
"I don't know what to say B other than I'm sorry. You’re a genius though, if anyone can figure something out it's you."   
"You're right Mar I'm being negative. I already feel better for having spoken about it. I’ve been holding all of that in for a long time. Thank you for listening, you're the best.”  
Marron reached over and gave her a giant hug. “Anytime. I will always be here.”  
“So anyways tell me more about Uub?” Bra asked, wanting to change the subject from her sex life. Well her lack of one.  
Marron was quite happy to carry on talking about her relationship with Uub until it was time for them to both head home. She really was happy for her friend, she seemed so in love. And she was right about Bra being able to figure out her problem. The physical side at least shouldn’t be too difficult, although not exactly the way girls dream of it going. She just wished, and not for the first time, that there were more members of the saiyan race left in their universe. There was only her and seven others, one of those being female, three of them related to her, two married and one having a serious girlfriend. Well if she got desperate enough she could try to bribe Whis to take her to the saiyan inhabited planet in universe six, there had to be at least one Earth food left that he hadn’t tried yet.  
The rest of the week passed quickly between shopping trips with her mother, working on the updates for the gravity room and frequent training sessions with her father. Pretty soon it was the evening before they were due to fly to Hawaii and Bra was struggling with what to pack. She had gone completely overboard while shopping with her mother and was considering just taking everything, it's not like she couldn't just put it all in a Capsule. They were only going for a week though, and as much as she wanted to take 20 bikinis it really didn't make sense to the logical part of her brain. It's not like she would even really need to make an effort. Her mother had told her that she had booked an entire private and exclusive resort for them, so as not to attract attention and to make her father feel more comfortable, not wanting a replay of the last family holiday they had taken all together several years earlier. That holiday had ended with Vegeta getting angry, causing the ground to shake and the humans to run scared thinking there was an earthquake. Unfortunately not making an effort didn’t sit well with who she was as a person and so she would pack her nice new things, including the beautiful dress she had gotten for the evening of her actual birthday. In the end she still packed far too much stuff, but at least it wasn't everything.   
The flight to Hawaii went by quickly with her mom piloting the newest and fastest Capsule Corp model of plane, knowing that there was no way she could get Vegeta on a commercial airline even if she herself enjoyed the luxury of flying first class. The hotel was every bit as beautiful, luxurious and private as her mother had told her it would be. Rather than rooms there were around 30 cabin type buildings, giving them all their own privacy from each other as well as from the main hotel complex. Each room had a small sitting area, a large bathroom with a waterfall shower and a bath big enough for two. The bedrooms were light and airy with plenty of closet space and a king size four poster bed. They also had a small outdoor area seating are overlooking the beautiful views of the island.   
The main hotel building housed a gym, spa, the restaurant where they would have their meals and a big event room that would house entertainment, or it would if there were more guests than the four of them. There was also a large pool and access to the hotels private part of beach. Bra, her mother and Trunks had taken a few trips together but never to anywhere as amazing as this. 

0o0o0o0o0o

Bulma had taken Bra to the spa with her for some girl bonding time. They'd had facials first, which has prevented them being able to talk, but she was more than making up for it now that they were having pedicures and could move their faces.  
"So are you excited about your birthday tomorrow? I still can't believe my baby is going to be 21."   
"I am mom, and thank you for all this. I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my birthday. This place is amazing" Bra replied.   
Bulma was glad she liked it so much, although she couldn't wait to see her face at the party tomorrow night when everyone would be there. Her daughter really had no idea. It had taken a lot of work and coordination to get everything ready, but if there was one thing Bulma was amazing at organising it was a party. It was a big task trying to surprise a saiyan but she was sure she had thought of everything, and Vegeta had reassured her that her plan would work. The guests would be arriving in the late afternoon the following day, a few hours before Bra was due to arrive at the party. She had arranged for Trunks to take his sister on a hike to the other side of the island to keep her distracted and out of the way. She had even made devices for the guests to hide their ki so her daughter wouldn't be able to sense them, except for Goku who had God ki so couldn't be sensed anyway. Everything was going so well. Even Vegeta hadn't been able to pick fault with the resort, and she knew he was looking forward to Goku arriving for the opportunity to train with someone on the same level as him. Everyone had confirmed they were coming and all seemed as excited as she was. Even Whis and Beerus were putting in an appearance, Beerus was a big fan of dessert and couldn't pass up the opportunity to sample the giant chocolate and caramel birthday cake she was having made. The chefs had been working tirelessly to make enough food for all the guests, which included eight saiyans and a God of destruction. Now all she had to do was make the most important decision, what was she going to wear! 

0o0o0o0o0o

Bra woke up on the morning of her birthday to the sight of her father sat at the bottom of her bed.   
"Happy birthday Bra" he said when he sensed she was awake.  
"Thank you dad."   
"As I have mentioned before Saiyans reach their maturity at the age of 21. I don’t know if reaching maturity will have any effect on you, it didn’t on your brother, but know that you can talk to me about anything you may experience even if I don’t have answers. I unfortunately don't know much about female saiyans as I was just a boy when that bastard Freiza blew up planet Vegeta.” Vegeta’s hands balled up into fists as he thought of the alien overlord who had taken his birth right from him. Freiza had been defeated three times in battle, but Bra knew the Prince of Saiyans would happily bring him back again to be able to kill him with his own hand. “One thing I do remember” he continued “is that adult saiyan women would wear a necklace with a moon stone set in it, due to our connection to the moon." At this point he took a jewellery box out of his pocket and thrust it towards her. Inside was a silver chain with a teardrop shaped moonstone set within. It was simple, elegant and absolutely beautiful. She felt herself getting emotional and tried to reign it in knowing how her father felt about emotional outbursts. It was difficult though, her father found it difficult to talk about saiyan history with all that he had lost so it meant a lot to her that he had done this. Although she managed to hold back her tears she couldn’t hold herself back from giving her father a hug, which for a moment he reciprocated.  
"Thank you father. It's beautiful." She said while fastening the clasp around her neck.   
Vegeta nodded and left, having already spoken more words than he was normally comfortable with.   
The moonstone fell against her chest and she vowed to never take it off. 

After her father had left she had gotten herself ready for the day and gone to meet her family at breakfast. She was met with a rendition of 'Happy Birthday' from her mother and brother who were truly awful singers, but she appreciated the effort.   
"Thanks guys."  
"So how does it feel being 21?" Her mother asked.   
"Well so far I feel exactly the same. I will have to get back to you on that when I've been awake for more than an hour."   
"So Bra" Trunks said in between bites of his giant stack of pancakes, it really was gross watching a saiyan eat, "I thought we could go on a hike to the other side of the island to see the Volcanoes National Park, maybe stop off at some waterfalls on the way. What do you say?"  
"That sounds amazing Trunks. Are you ok with that mom? We can do it another day if you wanted us to all spend the day together."   
"No honey that's fine, I actually wanted to spend some time alone with your father so that works out well for everyone. We will do a nice dinner and presents tonight” her mother replied.  
"Ok see you later then." 

They had hiked for most of the day, stopping often to take in the scenery. If they had been human it would have been an impossible hike to make in a day but as it was they made good time to the volcano park, which was even more amazing than they had expected. They were heading back and they were making too good time. Trunks checked his watch noticing that he still had to keep Bra away for another couple of hours otherwise they could bump into the guests and ruin the surprise. Thankfully they had recently passed a large secluded clearing which gave him an idea.  
"Hey Bra."  
"What?" She asked, turning around to look at him.   
"So I know Dad's been training you. Fancy heading back to that clearing and sparring? Maybe I can teach you some of my moves."   
"You're a lot stronger than me Trunks and I don't think mom would be happy if I went back all bruised and broken, especially when she has a fancy dinner planned."   
"We will take it easy. Don't worry mom won't even know."  
"Ok then" she said through a smile.   
They had sparred for a while and true to his word he didn’t leave any marks on her. He had been shocked with just how strong his little sister was, he was stronger but she could definitely hold her own. Before she had left home she had no interest in fighting or training, preferring to shop and study, so it was a surprise to find out that not only had she been training with their father but she had also trained herself previously. He had been having so much fun that he had completely lost track of time, and now instead of running early they were running late.   
"Crap. Bra we need to hurry back or we will be late to dinner and we still need to get ready. We will have to fly back." 

0o0o0o0o0o

Flying back meant that they arrived with enough time to shower and get themselves ready for the evening. After all the hiking and sparing she definitely needed a shower.   
After a quick shower she got to work on her hair and makeup. She wore her hair down in loose curls and left her makeup pretty natural apart from dark dramatic eyes. She had bought her dress especially for the occasion. It was red, her favourite colour, and made from satin. It had a plunging neckline and was tight around her waist with a structured skirt. It was quite short but due to the simple nature of the dress it looked elegant and showed off her figure perfectly. She paired it with simple nude stilettos, making her legs look endless, and the only jewellery she wore was the moon stone necklace she had received from her father. She had just enough time to spritz herself with her favourite perfume before Trunks was knocking at her door.   
"For an annoying little sister you really do look beautiful."   
"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself big brother." He did look handsome in his black trousers and shirt, providing a nice contrast to his lavender hair.   
"Where are mom and dad?" She asked, not seeing them around.  
"They are already there waiting for us. We are eating in the events room tonight. Mom said she needed the extra space for your presents" he replied rolling his eyes at his mother’s extravagance. "So I'm here to escort you to dinner." He offered her his arm which she took linking hers through it.   
As they walked she glanced up at the moon, which was full tonight, and placed a hand on the moonstone at her chest. She didn't realise she had stopped walking and was staring until she felt a tug at her elbow.  
"Are you ok Bra?" Trunks asked, unsure as to why she was staring into the sky.  
She shook her head to clear it and nodded at her brother in reply, placing her arm back in his and carrying on walking. 'What was that all about? Probably just because of that story dad told me earlier' she thought to herself trying to put it out of her mind. Although if that was the case why did she still feel drawn to it. She'd had her tail removed as a baby when she was first born so had never felt the pull of the moon before, so why was she feeling it now. Well she didn’t have time to dwell on it now when she had a dinner to attend.  
They walked together towards the main hotel chatting until they reached the door to the event room which was closed.   
"Go on then” her brother urged.  
She pushed open the door and was met with a shout of "surprise!"  
She looked around the room in front of her in shock. She had been expecting a dinner with just her mother, father and brother and was instead greeted with a room full of family and friends. Her grandparents were there, she hadn't seen them since she had been home as since her grandfather had retired from Capsule Corporation he and her grandmother had moved to a smaller home in a warmer climate. She spotted Marron, who gave her a wave and giant smile as their eyes met, standing with her parents and who she recognised as Uub. She waved at her uncle Tarble and his wife Gure. All the z fighters were there, she even saw Whis and Beerus which both pleased and worried her, knowing how temperamental the God of Destruction could be. All of the Son family were there stood together to the side closest to the food, even Goku who was rarely on earth.  
She willed herself not to look directly at Goten, with Trunks stood at her side watching her, but it was like her body had a life of its own. She turned to look at him taking in his appearance for the first time in seven years. He was every bit as attractive as she remembered and he looked amazing all dressed up. She was studying his face when his eyes met hers and it was like an electronic charge went through her, holding her in place. She couldn't look away no matter how much she tried. ‘Good job Bra’ she thought ‘first time seeing him in seven years and you stare at him like a weirdo’.


End file.
